With progress of development of a complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) technology for electronic devices, low power consumption of electronic devices has been promoted rapidly. A light receiving circuit, which is used in a photocoupler or an optical transmission link employing an optical fiber, is provided with a trans-impedance amplifier that is an inverting amplifier, or a differential amplifier, as an amplifier. An electronic device is strongly requested to have a light receiving circuit with low power consumption.
A light receiving circuit is provide with a trans-impedance amplifier, a reference voltage generating circuit, a comparator comparing the outputs of the amplifier and the circuit, and an output circuit to output a signal from the comparator, for example. Due to such a circuitry configuration, it is difficult to achieve low power consumption of the light receiving circuit.